


Pillow Talk

by DChan87



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned UzuRyu, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki and Nonon have a short discussion after Satsuki has a bad dream. Based off a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Nonon lay in bed next to Satsuki. The Kiriyuin heiress’s back faced her. Her bra straps peeked out from under the covers, making Nonon blush and turn away. Stupid sexy Satsuki. The dragon woman’s shudder and quiet sob brings Nonon out of her thoughts and back into the moment.

“Satsuki?” she asked, turning over onto her side and gently placing her hand on her shoulder. “Satsuki, it’s okay. Damn it, where’s the delinquent when I need her? Off prancing about with her monkey boyfriend. Satsuki! Satsuki! It’s just a stupid dream.” She shook the black-haired woman’s shoulder. “Come on, Satsuki. You’re alright. You’re here, with me.”

Satsuki quietly gasped and turned over onto her back. She rubbed her eyes. “Not again,” she said. “Junketsu…”

“Have another nightmare?” Nonon asked. 

Satsuki nodded and sighed a quiet “yes”. “Junketsu tried to devour me,” she said. 

“Stupid kamui,” said Nonon. “If I ever see that thing, I’m gonna tear it to shreds.”

Satsuki actually chuckled after Nonon said that. “Junketsu was a fine partner,” she said. “I don’t know why I’m having nightmares about him.”

“Tell that to your therapist,” said Nonon. “I don’t know a think about dreams or anything.”

“You don’t have to,” said Satsuki. She reached out to gently stroke Nonon’s cheek. “You’ve been there for me when I needed you, just like tonight. You’ve been by my side for so long, I almost take you for granted, Nonon.”

“If you do that, I’ll remind you not to,” said Nonon. 

“And I still remember that day our relationship began,” said Satsuki. “Remember what you said?”

“It was cheesy, ‘Could you be happy here with me?’ or something,” Nonon quipped. Satsuki chuckled. “I swear, if I say something that–”

“Nonon, it is alright,” Satsuki said with a genuine smile, while playing with the other woman’s bra strap. “I am happy with you. And I’m grateful for everyone who’s tried to help me, especially you.”

“I didn’t know you could be so sappy,” Nonon quipped.

“I prefer to say ‘emotional’,” said Satsuki. “But let me ask, could you be happy here with me?”

Nonon buried her face in the crook of Satsuki’s neck to hide her laugh. “Why do you think I’m here?” she asked.

“Of course,” said Satsuki. “Never change, Nonon.”

“I won’t,” Nonon said as she gently kissed Satsuki. “And if Mako teases me about this, I’ll smack her lips off.”

“DON’T,” Satsuki ordered, her eyes taking the same firm glare that most people were familiar with.

“Okay, okay,” Nonon said. “By the way, your glare REALLY turns me on.”

“Let’s get to sleep,” said Satsuki. “I have an important meeting tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Nonon muttered. The couple cuddled up for a good night’s sleep.


End file.
